La distancia de un gracias
by MoonyStark
Summary: Nathaniel se ha independizado. Por fin. Tiene muchas cosas que vivir pero, quizás, lo primero es agradecer apropiadamente a quien ha hecho todo eso posible.


_Amour Sucré_ y todos sus personajes son creación de ChiNoMiko y propiedad de _Beemov_.

* * *

 **La distancia de un «gracias»**

¿Cuál era el tiempo mínimo reglamentario que había que tener a las visitas en casa sin resultar maleducado cuando, amablemente, les pedías que se fueran?

¿Treinta minutos es demasiado poco para echar a _toda esa gente_ de mi estrecho salón?

¿Y qué hace _medio instituto_ aquí?

Entendiendo por mí mismo que no puedo quejarme, cojo las prometidas coca-colas del congelador —que no estarían allí de no ser por Rosalya— y vuelvo a donde todos están reunidos. No me llevo especialmente bien con ninguno, excepto tal vez con Melody, pero de una forma u otra todos me han ayudado con este asunto, y acogerlos en mi nuevo y muy pequeño apartamento es lo mínimo que me siento obligado a hacer.

Armin y Alexy me arrancan las bebidas de las manos y brindan a salud de algo de lo que no me entero. Me pregunto si es posible emborracharse con gas.

Rosalya ríe con ellos, Melody, Violette y Iris hablan de sus cosas y me sonríen, invitándome a que me una a ellas. Sonrío de vuelta y niego cordialmente con la cabeza antes de volver a la cocina y tragarme una botella de agua pequeña casi entera. Está fría pero sigo sudando. Lyssandre se ha ido hace veinte minutos, ni siquiera se ha llegado a sentar, y recuerdo que en ese momento pensaba que todos se irían. Iluso.

Incluso Peggy, precedida de disculpas por su comportamiento respecto al tema de mi padre; Kentin, pidiendo perdón por no poder quedarse; las amigas de mi hermana sin mi hermana y Capucine han pasado por allí, aunque fuese por el mero placer de husmear.

El único que no ha dado señales de vida ha sido Castiel. No es que lo esperase, de todas formas. Su número sigue grabado en la memoria de mi móvil pero sólo hemos hablado una vez por allí, aunque si alguien merece, un poco, ver cómo ha quedado el pisito, ése es él, que fue quien me lo consiguió.  
Cojo más refrescos y la siguiente vez que me preguntan atajo que estoy cansado, que la mudanza ha sido dura y los procesos judiciales más aún. Todos se muestran comprensivos, me dan ánimos y, tras varios minutos de remoloneo, consigo que se vayan.

La realidad es muy distinta. No hay procesos judiciales porque mi padre se ha encargado de ello y ha llevado los cargos con la mayor discreción posible. Y yo no estoy cansado, sino que tengo toda una vida esperando que haga _algo_ sin preocuparme por las consecuencias al volver a casa. Porque no hay _nadie_ en casa que ahora me pueda decir lo que está bien o mal y a qué hora tengo que llegar, y eso puede ser peligroso, pero es terriblemente emocionante.

Estoy más tiempo delante del armario de lo que me gustaría admitir. No voy a ver a nadie, pero no me parece adecuado salir a cenar en camisa y pantalón siendo un estudiante de instituto. Algunas de las camisetas que Rosalya me ayudó a comprar —o me obligó, para el caso es lo mismo— están colgadas, otras para planchar, y mis antiguos pantalones vaqueros, llenos de agujeros en los bajos y las rodillas, están ya fuera de la maleta. Me traen buenos recuerdos, Castiel y yo aún éramos amigos cuando tuvieron su época dorada.

Sin pensarlo demasiado me los pongo. Me están un poco estrechos en la cintura, pero no llegan a resultar incómodos. Me pongo una de las camisetas azules de manga corta que me compré sin mirar muy bien cuál y empiezo a revisar que lo lleve todo: dinero, móvil, llaves. _Mis llaves_.

Con una sonrisa idiota me dirijo a la puerta, pero al salir del ascensor me topo con quien menos esperaba ver.

—¿Castiel? —pregunto confuso.

—¿Te vas de fiesta, delegado? —dice con tono burlón, mirándome de arriba abajo—. La independencia ya está pasando factura.

—Sólo voy a cenar fuera.

No quiero sonar cortante. Le debo más de lo que querría deberle, pero es culpa suya. Siempre lo ha sido, lo fue desde el principio, y no es algo que se olvide fácilmente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto finalmente.

—¿No es obvio? —No quiere contestar, porque la respuesta es que venía a verme. Casi se me escapa una sonrisa ante su preocupación—. ¿El piso está bien?

El piso. _Ahá_.

—Sí —contesto, de todas formas—. Sin problemas.

—Bien. —El momento se vuelve incómodo. Castiel no dice nada, yo tampoco—. Entonces me voy.

—¿En serio has venido hasta aquí sólo para preguntarme si el piso estaba bien? —Lo veo apretar la mandíbula de espaldas a mí—. Podrías haberme llamado.

De nuevo el silencio se alza entre nosotros. Espero; quiero que diga algo. Que me diga a la cara que sólo quiere comprobar que estoy bien y que no me he tirado por la ventana, cosa que cuando me trajo por primera vez a ver el apartamento no parecía tan improbable. Es un séptimo, después de todo.

—¿Puedo invitarte a cenar, al menos? —digo cuando veo que no va a romper el silencio pero tampoco va a irse—. En agradecimiento.

Castiel chista, pero no se niega. Paso por su lado y me dirijo al restaurante 24 horas que hay a dos manzanas. No porque sea 24 horas, sino porque la comida está increíblemente buena para ser un restaurante de ese tipo. Y sé que Castiel sabe, cuando pide su plato y la cena empieza a transcurrir sin conversación, que eso va a ser lo más cercano a un «gracias» que va a escuchar de mí.

* * *

Y aquí estoy, metiéndome en otro fandom.

 _¿Amor? ¿Amistad?_ Juzgadlo como queráis.


End file.
